


Paranormal

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Kink, Masochism, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: Contest winners Harley and Amber are excited to go on a lockdown with the ghost investigator boys, for two different reasons, Harley wants to follow her dreams and Amber has her heart set on the Ghost Investigors frontman Zak, but will sparks fly between Harley and Zak? And will Harley and Ambers relationship as sisters be impacted?





	1. Winners!

My sister and I stared intently at the TV, this weeks episode of "ghost adventures" captivating our vision, as we waited with bated breathe for them them to announce the contest winners.  
"I really hope we win" my sister, Amber, who was a few years older than me said looking sideways at me, I breathed in heavily   
"Me too but I mean we shouldn't get her hopes up, thousands of people entered, you saw the tags on Instagram" I said. She bounced up and down impatiently on the couch  
"I know but we deserve it, and I realllllly want to meet Zak" she said dreamy eyed, I rolled my eyes, my sister only wanted to win to meet a dreamy hunk, while I wanted to win to actually Perdue a life long dream of mine, hunting ghosts. Zak was attractive sure, but men weren't something I really worried about too much, I felt deep down like I was one of those people who was meant to be alone, dating just wasn't an interest to me.  
That was why when my sister asked me to move in, we clashed in a lot of ways, she wanted to party and fuck boys, I wanted to read books and study history.  
The TV cut to Zak standing in front of the building they had just been locked it, daylight shining on his face  
"The time has come!" He exclaimed "to announce the winners of the contest who will be accompanying us on our next lock down!" My sister inhaled, suddenly the TV went dark. I felt my own blood run cold as my sister next to me went pale   
"What?!" "What?!" She exclaimed suddenly the screen cut to Zac again only now he was sitting in the van they traveled in, the lower sun, which shown orange on his face.  
"So we decided to step it up a notch, instead of announcing the names, we decided to surprise our unsuspecting victims at their house" .  
My sister huffed hitting the power button on the TV  
"Well that's lame" she muttered  
"Hey!" I yelped "we didn't even get to see"  
"Well we know it wasn't us, that's what matte-" she's cut off by the buzzer to our apartment  
"Ugh that's gotta be David" amber groaned referring to her on again and currently off boyfriend . She hit the buzzer, I stood In the kitchen smearing jelly onto bread as a knock on our door made me jump.  
"Um amber since when does David knock?" I strode to the door to glance through the peep hole, I did a double take. What I saw made my blood run cold once again   
"Uh-uh-uh-uh Amber Amber" I said softly, she looked up. Slowly I opened the door. I heard a small squeak escape my sisters lips, Zak stood in the doorway, significantly taller than me, I glanced up at him   
"Hey are you Harley?" He asked his smiled briefly fading as he looked at my face a look of mild surprise replacing, but his smile quickly returned. I felt myself scowl in confusion, was I the hard to look at?  
"Uh yes" Amber had turned the TV back on and I heard myself echoing back through it  
"Well clearly, you won the contest" he chuckled, I turned to look at Amber and saw myself briefly slack jawed on the television. Embarrassed and snapped my mouth shut and turned back  
"Wow that's amazing" I exclaimed! Amber sat pale as a ghost on the couch   
"And you must be amber" Zak said, not breaking eye contacted with me, the bluest eyes I'd ever seen twinkled as he looked down at me.   
She squeaked again, clambering to my side  
"She's really excited" I smiled at her.   
Nick stepped forward taking over for Zak who for whatever reason stumbled over his words  
"So tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp we'll be arriving to pick you guys up and we'll be heading to our lockdown location! Make sure you pack for at least 2 nights, the first night in the lockdown, and 2nd night back in hotel before we bring you back." He turned to the camera,  
Zak cleared his throat "so Thursday night tune in to see us take these lovely unsuspecting ladies into the Washington street Inn to find out what's rally going on there!"   
"Cut!" Aaron said grinning "so ladies are you excited or are you excited?" He said   
"We are so amazingly excited" Amber said sliding up next to Zak pushing me out of the way, I shook my head chucking.  
"Ok well we better go" Zak said smiling shortly at Amber who was batting her thick eyelashes at him "well see you guys at 8 am!" They departed out apartment and as amber shut the door she let out a shrill shriek  
"We're going we're going we're going!!!!" She hollared "and I'm going to do Zak" she said slyly, "did you see him he was totally checking me out?!" She said excitedly, weirdly that wasn't the cube I got but whatever, in fact I was still a little weirded out by how he looked at me, but part of me found myself attracted to the danger of him.   
"I'm gunna go pack and then hit the hay, early morning tomorrow" I said weakly dragging myself up to my room internally struggling whether or not to let myself feel actually attracted to someone.  
I pulled my tightest jeans and nicest shirts out, shoving them into my backpack, not only did I want to look good on TV but part of me wanted to look good for Zak and I felt absolutely disgusted.   
Laying in bed I closed my eyes slipping into sleep we're saw penetrating blue eyes.

I awoke quickly sitting up coated in sweat as my alarm shrilled annoyingly, sitting up I rubbed eyes before realizing what was in store,  
I lept out of bed and could already here Amber downstairs playing music and making something in the kitchen, I wonder if she'd even slept, or just spent the night day dreaming about Zak. I rolled my eyes sliding into my jeans that hugged my butt tightly and my T-shirt that pushed my boobs up, my long blonde hair hung down to my waist as I slid a coat of mascara onto my eyelashes and pranced downstairs with my bag, shoving my phone charger in last minute.  
amber turned to greet me and stopped instantly   
"Makeup? Low cut shirt? AND YOUR SEXY JEANS. You're tying to get someone's attention!" She prompted "it better not be Zaks" she hissed   
"No of course not amber, I just want to feel good on TV!" I said, she believed me and turned back to the stove.   
It wasn't long before the buzzer sounded, we jumped up and rushed out the door downstairs. The boys all greeted us along with Billy and Jay the sound guys. Aaron waved a camera in my face   
"Hey pretty lady how are you this morning?" He chimed, I blushed, before I could answer Zak cut in   
"geez Aaron could you be any more subtle?" He playfully slapped Aaron on the head,   
"So how are you this morning?" Zak asked looking Down at me with those eyes,   
"I-" Amber cut me off  
"Oh Zak I am just soooo excited" she cooed, I looked at the ground, then back up at them talking Zak looked distracted. But ambers distracting gave me a minute to admire him, he stood in the Sunlight on the path towards our buildings, in a tight black tshirt that stretched when he moved as his muscles flexed, black jeans that hung low on him and sagged to the ground around his shoes, his pale flesh occasionally broken up by black tattoos. His black hair slicked back neatly and his jaw line clenching as he spoke.   
He looked back at me,   
"So," he said clapping his hands together "who's ready to get spooked?"


	2. Are we there yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the haunt proves to be a bumpy ride of Harley and she struggles to deal with her potential feeling for Zak and the anger and jealousy from her sister

LChapter 2   
Zak opened the back door of the van we would be traveling in, the sides plastered with a large "Ghost Adventures" sticker, flanked by the other van which Zak explained was the van they used for equipment, and surprisingly it looked fairly cozy, the step up was a lot higher than A normal vans and the inside was large and roomy, the sides each had small cushioned benches and there were large colorful pillows in the middle, curtains covered the windows and what appeared to be a bag of snacks sat in the corner. It reminded me of what I would guess a 70s hippie van would've looked like. Billy Tolley one of the audio guys climbed into the drivers seat swinging a train conductors hat   
"ALL ABOARD THE HAUNTED EXPRESS!" He shouted. We all grinned   
"Here he goes again" Zak muttered with a playful eye roll. Nick and Aaron climbed into the back of the van and Zak gestured my sister forward to follow, she stood patiently as though she were expecting Zak to lift her and place her in the van like a goddess instead he turned and looked at me   
"You ready for this?" He asked smiling, out of the corner of my eye I observed my sisters eyes widen as she regarded him staring at me before huffing and climbing into the van, brushing off Nicks hand.   
I nodded eagerly   
"This is something I've always wanted" I breathed already thinking about what we'd possibly find.   
"Well then, lets go!" Zak hoisted himself into the van and I couldn't help but watch as his arm muscles flexed, tattoos bright In the morning sun. He held a large hand out to me and I grabbed it pulling myself up, my hand firmly in his my other hand grabbing onto his arm for support. Of course being the natural grace, heavy sarcasm intended, the toe of my sneaked caught on the edge of the van and I tumbled forward, I squeezed my eyes shut bracing for impact on the hard floor of the van but instead made contact with fabric that was both extremely soft yet firm, I breathed in a sigh of relief fearing for the safety of my face, and inhaled the scent of musk and a delicious mixture of cologne and whiskey, opening my eyes I found myself against the chest of a tall man, more specifically Zak who looked down at me, his arms around me holding me steady, my legs wobbled but he held me up, his chest hard and muscular against my body, only depressed by the fabric of our shirts.  
"Are you ok??" Aaron cut in, I pushed myself away from Zak and felt a deep red blush set in on my face, I looked around and Aaron and Nick looked concerned, while Ambers face shone as red as mine but hers was not crippling embarrassment, hers was pure anger.   
"Heh I'm ok guys..." I said softly twisting a gold medal bracelet on my wrist nervously "i should probably warn you all before you're all locked in a building with me for 24 hours, I am extremely clumsy" I tried to chuckle but I couldnt make it happen  
"Well then you and Zak will get along well" Nick chimed in, "if we can survive with him im sure you'll be fine" he winked at me. My sister grabbed Zak wrist pulling down onto the bench next to her  
"Omg Zak I have to show this weird video my sister here took last summer at an abandoned building near our old house!" She said referring to the makeshift ghost hunting session I performed at an old house that had been abandoned by its owners years ago after claims of it being too creepy to live in. Of course my hunting left me seated firmly in the local police station for trespassing.   
I was left to sit on one of the large cushions in the center of the van, leaning back against the gray carpeted wall. The van rumbled to life and bumped a little as we swerved out of the driveway of our complex and got on the road. I shut my eyes and tried to block out the various conversations and my sisters high pitched "flirty" voice squeaking every so often, occasionally I opened them and stole glances at Zak who always seemed to be also looking at me. Our eyes would meet and I'd quickly glance down at my phone. Basically how every male interaction I had for the last 21 years of my life went. I was messing around with a writing app on my phone, trying to make a log to document everything that we saw or heard or experienced when movement next to me made me turn, Zak plopped down next to me, holding a small camera out to me the camera in my face   
"So Madam Harley, how do you feel so far?" He asked in a formal voice  
"Well Mr. Bagans I feel a little bit claustrophobic and a little bit invaded by this camera looking up my nose!" I exclaimed playing along. He shut the camera and we both laughed, I felt for once slightly normal in the presence of someone else who wasn't family. I glanced at my sister who had her head flipped back passed out   
"No offense, but your sister is a little...abrasive" he said breaking the silence  
"Ya she's super into you" I said simply looking back down at my phone, he was quite, I lowered my phone clicking it off and glanced at him, he looked perturbed, staring at the door across from him, a barrage of legs and bags in front of us as we sat criss crossed against the wall.   
"I never would've guessed" he finally said sarcastically. I nudged him with my shoulder quietly laughing as everyone was sleeping soundly  
"She's an interesting one, but she's the man-slayer" I chuckled "she always knows what to do or say around the boys, she got the beauty of the family"   
"So did you" he said   
"Ya right." I stared at her sleeping soundly, plump lips puckered together, her tan skin contrasting wildly with her auburn hair which hung perfectly straight around her shoulders. She was almost an exact opposite of me.  
"Don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth" he glanced sideways at me "and she really isn't my type" he added. "So what were you doing on your-"  
His words were cut off by Billy shouting from the drivers seat  
"Excuse me passegenders we have reached our destination!" He honked the horn and everyone jerked awake quickly. Zak opened his camera again and pointed it at his face   
"And we are here, but just what exactly are we going to find? Harley is here to tell you! Harley what are we going to find?" He asked aiming the camera at me  
"Ghosts!" I exclaimed loudly, everyone glanced at us like we had 7 heads.   
"There you have it folks, we will find ghosts. That's it, that's a wrap, there was our lockdown, see you next time on ghost adventures" Zak shut the camera and we share a laugh again, everyone glancing at us weirdly again.   
Zak grabbed my arm and my bag and his as he practically dragged me to the door of the van swinging it open. Hopping out he helped me down, I shuddered once again as his hand touched my bare flesh, a spark zipping through the contact. I knew he felt it too because for a second he glanced at me then his hand with a surprised look. He rest of the van piled out behind us, Billy, Nick, Aaron and my sister all stood together chuckling and laughing as Jay Wasley the other audio guy pulled up with the equipment van. Beside me Zak stretched his long arms towards the sky and I couldn't help but notice his shirt left up over the top of his jeans, exposing his pale flesh and happy trail that lead down to a place I was trying very hard not to think about. I shielded my eyes against the sun and noticed a woman approaching us  
"Hi!" She inquired, we all stopped to look including Jay who was unloading equipment onto the lawn "im so excited you guys are here!! My name is Janet Washington owner of the inn!" She said cheerfully   
"Well we are excited to be here Mrs. Washington" Zak shook her hand and I saw even her blush at his touch. All women seemed to be weak to his charm. And I guess I could understand why.   
"So you aren't locking yourselves in tonight correct?" She asked   
"No ma'am, tonight we'll be just enjoying the inn and probably going out around the town and settling in and setting up equipment." Zak explained as we all stood around listening "tomorrow night we'll be really shutting everything down and locking the doors" he said.  
"Well I'll get you guys settled in and show you your rooms and where to find everything!" She exclaimed. I admired the large building behind her, it stood tall and mighty and I could tell it's age just from the the architecture, the arches of the windows, the dark blue paint, red shutters, and overall eerie appearance. The woman gestured for us to follow her and we all tramped up the gravel path towards the building, each carrying our bags and as much gear as we could carry. Zak still held my backpack on his shoulder the hot pink wildly contrasting with his manly appearance.   
Standing at the large front door the woman stepped us,  
"Before we really get inside I just wanted to say where you're standing now is where one of the eh first deaths this house saw took place, my great great great great great grandfather who built this house, Thomas Washington, was standing where I stand now when I mysterious attacker who was never identified approached him, an altercation ensued and the man stabbed him to death. After his death in the 1800s the building was passed onto his son, Who later passed it to his son who in turn changed it from a family home to an Inn to make extra money during a terrible recession. And it's been up and running ever since." At this point in her speech Zak had lifted his portable camera and aimed it at her capturing what she said.  
"Wow that's amazing" he said   
"So much history" I added, she smiled at me her eyes twinkling.   
"Ya it's so amazing" my sister chimed sliding up next to Zak repeating what he said, he glanced at her before looking back at his camera. He pulled out a small recorder, Aaron pointed a camera at him "so this is an audio voice recorder, it'll pick up things we can't hear" he explained  
"Is there anybody here with us?" Zak asked, nothing but the small breeze was heard "if you're with us can you tell us your name?" We all stood silently "how did you die?" He hit with a barrage of questions before ending the recording   
"I can't wait to listen to that later" I whispered to him  
"I can't wait to get inside" he looked sideways at me and I could've sworn he winked at me. I gulped, I hoped he didn't mean it in the way my brain had taken it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still not sure about the reception of this fic but I am having fun writing it so definitely expect more! As for smut, I do promise it will be happening soon! If you've read any of my other Fics you'll know I like to get a good introduction and plot line laid out, rather than just jumping right into sexualness. Lol. So I hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments with things you want to see or submit ideas to my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/The-epitome-of-sin !


	3. Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 minutes into their arrival at the lockdown location and things begin to intensify, in more ways than one .

We entered through the massive door which creaked loudly as it opened and entered into the grand hall,   
"There's a lot of history in this inn and I want to tell you guys all of it right now but first I'm going to show you around and where you'll be staying!" Mrs Washington said kindly. "I'm sure you're all probably tired and hungry!"   
"There will be plenty of time for history lessons tomorrow before the lockdown" Zak said agreeing with her, I nodded in agreement with him. My sister rolled her eyes at me, she'd barely spoken to me since my trip on the bus, and I had a feeling she was mildly annoyed by the possibility of me stepping on her territory.   
We followed Mrs Washington into a large living space that was occupied by a couch one one side, a massive fire place and many small tables and chairs   
"Here we have the lounge which used to be the family living area before it was converted to the inn, for awhile in the beginning it was used as a bar and drinking area" , she pointed to a corner "there was a once a bar there" we all nodded interestedly. She led us throug the rest of the downstairs showing us the dining area, kitchen, another lounge room, and her personal bedroom where she actually lived in the inn.   
"And up here is where the guests stay," she leg us up a carpeted stair case. We all piled into a narrow hallway lined with doors. Opening the first one marked with the number 2, the room was decent sized, a nice blue comforter on each of the two beds,   
"Aaron and nick, I figured you guys would be happy here" she smiled at them as they passed by her admiring the room. Moving down the hall she opened number 5 and led Billy and Jay inside, this room was similar to the one before it, and it wasn't until we reached 8 that I saw a difference, at this point the group had rejoined my sister, zak and I. This room was a little smaller and a lot pinker, one bed occupied the space and I was preparing her to lead me inside when she gestured to my sister   
"This room belonged to one of the daughters, of the man who built it, the room has remained almost exactly the same since her murder at 10 years old." We all got silent "a local man in the neighborhood broke into the room after scaling up the balcony" she gestured towards a glass door that presumably led to a small balcony. "He took Ginger from her bed and he parents were downstairs drinking with friends, her body was found weeks later in the pond out back of the inn" she said solemnly. I glanced at my sister and her face was pale   
"Aaron make sure to make a note that we set up an X camera in here, her staying in the room could potentially trigger activity" Zak said   
I audibly heard my sister gulp beside me as she stepped into the room quickly dropped her bag on the pink clad bed and returning to the group flanking me closely as though she expected me to fight off the ghosts for her.   
We reached the end of the hall where a red door stood with a black 13 on it, slipping the key in she opened the door, the room was bigger than any bedroom I'd seen, the walls were a blood red and the bed was cloaked in black silk. I could see a door that presumably led to a private bathroom, I gawked inwardly at the room.   
She swept her hand gracefully through the door   
"This was the lady of the house, Annette's room, she was married to my grandfather who built the property, she was arrested and shot point blank my police not long after my grandfathers murder, after her secret hobby was discovered." She spoke softly as if she didn't want to disturb the woman inside. A chill passed over my body and goosebumps rose on my arms, Zak seemed to notice me visibly shudder.  
"Did you feel something" he whispered to me  
"Like a breeze, a very cold breeze" I stuttered stuck where I stood. As quickly as it came it passed and I noticed Zak had switched on the EVP machine again and held it in his hand.   
"Her secret hobby?" Aaron spoke from behind us  
"Yes, as it was we'll known in those days slavery was common, in the basement was the slave quarters, however there was a secret passage that led to what was concerned her torture chamber. Annette would lock up slaves and torture them to death, she would then bury the bodies outback. Nobody would miss them and nobody would notice them missing, until one day a space broke free and ran to the police station, where police were forced to confront Annette in her home. After an argument broke out and Annette drew her husbands pistole retreating into the house. Police followed her where they Met In this room, reports say that Annette held the gun to her head however turned it on the sheriff as he entered, he shot her in the chest and she died on this floor. Although it police reports say she was attemting to shoot the officers, it was passed through my family that in fact Annette was suicidal after the death of her husbands, however despite the men and woman she had slaughtered she didn't possess the ability to kill herself as it was seen as a sin, so instead she decided to find a way to end her life." Stepping into the room, Mrs Washington reached down and grabbed a small area rug at the end of the bed, pulling it away she revealed a large dark stain marring the wooden floors. The entire group gasped slightly. Even Zak beside me stiffened and grew dark. We all stared at the spot for a few moments before she turned her attention back to us.  
"So this is a hotspot of activity?" Zak inquired  
"Yes this is where a lot of people experience unexplainable things" she replied  
"Zak and Harley, I figured it was appropriate for you to stay here" i quickly looked between her an Zak   
"Um together?" I asked i looked at Zak again, his eyebrow was raised as he peeked me through the corners of his eyes, my sister gasped harder than she had at the story of the room, and the rest of the team was behind us looking back and forth at each other, a heavy silence dwelled on the group  
"Oh...I'm so sorry I assumed you too were..." she was wide eyed "oh gosh I'm so sorry" Zak held up a hand  
"Don't worry about it, we don't mind sharing a room, I'll sleep on the floor" Zak smiled polite. I could feel the hot anger roll off my sister.   
"Ok!" Mrs Washington clapped her hands together "I'll be serving dinner at 7 if you all want to join me and we can discuss more history of the house and I can show you the basement" she said as she turned and quickly walked away from us.   
"I'm beat," nick said "I'm gunna go shower and do some more research on the house" he nodded at us walking down the hall and disappearing into his room, my sister sighed in disgust rolling her eyes and storming down the hall arms crossed. Jay and Billy had already went on their way. Aaron, Zak and I all stood in the hallway, awkwardly I pulled out my phone and pretend to play around with my recorder app.   
Aaron and Zak chatted absently about the inn and lockdown, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Aaron leaned in close to Zak obscuring him from my view, Aaron pulled something out of my pocket and discreetly handed it to Zak, Zak frowned and pushed Aaron back who laughed as Zak rolled his eyes. Aaron turned noticing me still standing there, he winked at me and then strode down the hall. I didn't know what he gave Zak but I had a pretty good idea.  
Zak smiled at me and walked into the large bedroom,   
"This could be interesting" he said, he opened his video camera clicking it to life, the screen lit up and he mounted it on a tripod in the corner of the room. I walked around admiring the room, a large mirror with an intricate frame sat delicately on a large mahogany dresser. A wire person In the corner had an elegant renaissance style dress adorned it, it was ominous and beautiful at the same time. The room was beautiful, but the feeling in the air wasn't, it was like static constantly running through my body, the air felt thick and heavy, and something about it felt sinister, but I brushed it off as my mind playing tricks. It was the placebo effect, I was thinking too hard about the haunt.   
I walked up to the other door and pushed it open, my jaw practically hit the floor, the bathroom was huge, a walk in shower was on one side the frosted glass store slid shut and a jacuzzi tub on the other. A marble sink sat directly in the center and a large mirror stretched across the span of the wall. I wandered what it looked like way back when the house was first built.  
I felt like I'd just walked into another dimension.  
A presence behind me made me stiffen, I slowly looked over my shoulder my body cold and anxious. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Zak close behind me looking around in the bathroom   
"Am I the only one who has a very strange feeling?" I asked softly   
"No, I feel it, but you'll get used to it, there's been a lot of deaths in this house, and a lot of them we're violent, it's no surprise the house holds a very evil feel" he explained. He touched my shoulder one of his fingers slipping down onto my arm, and the electricity very different from the terrifying energy of the room sparked again, traveling down my body making me shudder. He pulled his hand away quickly and I knew he had felt it to.  
"Are you ok? This isn't too much is it?" He asked worried   
"No it's just a weird feeling" I wasn't sure what he was talking about any more   
"The first haunt is always the hardest" he said, a blush settled over my face, of course he was only talking about the lock in, why would I think anything different  
"I've always wanted to do this," I said stepping back into the main room, he followed as I sat on the edge of the bed   
"Why?" He probed   
"Ever since..." mentally I prepared myself to recall the incident that made me become interested in the existence of the paranormal "when I was little my grandfather was murdered in the garage of my house, and a few years later I was assaulted, I was 12 walking home from school when a man, he forced me into his vehicle and did things, after telling me he was going to kill my family if I told he dumped me outside of my house." I swallowed as Zaks face had gotten a shade paler as I spoke "I sat in the dark on my front lawn, crying and bleeding, when I heard a voice, I looked up and he was standing in the garage door, he was watching me with such concern like he wanted to help but couldn't. He opened his mouth to speak but I couldn't hear anything, I got up and tried to walk towards him but I was frozen, then I heard him, like wind 'save yourself' that's when I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital, my mom told me it was a dream but I knew it wasn't. Ever since then I knew there was something beyond us" I said. Zak rested a hand on my thigh, his hand sitting directly on a hole in my jeans, his flesh touching mine, the electricity buzzing but he didn't move this time, neither of us did.   
Reaching around a brushed my long blonde hair to one side of my body nervously.  
"Wow..." he said looking at the ground, for once he was at a loss for words. The cockiest man id ever seen on television had nothing to say.   
Our trance was broken by Aaron's voice shouting   
"ZAK ZAK COME HERE" we jumped up running down the hall, Aaron and nick sat hunched over an EVP detector, everyone else ran into the room behind us, questions flowing.   
"Listen to this man, I turned the EVP on while we were setting up cameras downstairs, I had the PX device on too," he hit the play button on the Camera , 

"I mean, how many deaths do you think happened here?" Aaron can be heard asking Nick as he reached up to the camera he had mounted on the wall,   
"From what i was reading it sounds like at least over a dozen not counting the Slavs over the years, and a lot of them were violent too" he said back "and 28 Slaves were killed by Annette before her death"   
"that's crazy man, how could someone be so heartless?" Aaron replied 

Death. 

The robotic voice of the PX device spoke   
"Whoa dude" Aaron can be heard moving towards the camera his movements louder   
"Did you just feel it get cold in here?" Nick asked   
"Yeah it dropped like 5 degrees," Aaron said "is there somebody here with us?" He asked, 

Me

The PX spoke again   
"Who is me?" Nick asked   
A whisper flowed through the camera softly   
Anne.....

"Anne?" Zak said "Annette" he breathed out   
"It's gets better, watch" Aaron stopped him, we all stared at the camera was suddenly the door behind nick in the video moved slightly as though a breeze passed through, suddenly and violently it slammed shut. Aaron and Nick both whipped around yelling in unison

"Zak it feels evil." Aaron said with genuine concern  
"Whoa what the fuck dude?" Zak snapped, wide eyed "what the hell is going on here?" I stood absently staring at the screen in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you guys enjoy ❤️Always feel free to offer suggestions, what you want to see or ideas at my Tumblr! The-epitome-of-sin


	4. Ghostly feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up, and not just in the paranormal way.

After the terrifying incident we decided to spend the night partying at a local bar to "wind down" as the boys called it but I felt it was more like getting amped up. After sliding into a red dress I'd brought I met everyone downstairs in the hall. My sister had squeezed herself into a tiny white club dress that made her boobs pop out and pinched her waist tightly. As I walked down the stairs I could see Aaron and Nick both drooling over her when she wasn't looking, Zak however stood off to the side ignoring her completely much to her irritation, he stared down at his phone and from my angle I could see he was scrolling absently through Instagram. Right before he shuffled out of my view I saw him scroll past a picture I had posted only moments before captioned "party night!". My phone pinged into my purse, glancing at it before I stepped into chew if everyone else. Zak Bagans liked your photo. I bit my bottom lip painfully repressing a smile.   
I stepped down the stairs my heeled boots clicking, everyone turned to look at me and I saw Zaks eye flash. For once I felt good   
"Wow you clean up nice" zak said bumping me with his shoulder playfully as I joined their circle. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm his muscle hard making my knuckle hurt a little bit. 

We all stepped into the bar, the music pounding. it wasn't long before everyone was at the bar laughing and talking. Zak pounded back shots like it was nobody's business and showed absolutely no signs of intoxication whatsoever. The other guys tried to keep up but they all ended up stumbling around mumbling incoherently while Nick sat soberly watching, the life of being a DD. It wasn't until his 4th or 5th beer that I saw Zaks eyes glazed over as he speech slurred. I myself was stumbling after my 4th martini. Our tab was about a mile long already and only growing, I dreaded seeing the price I'd have to pay, but it would be absolutely worth every penny. My sister had managed to pull Nick out onto the dance floor and was grinding her ass against him roughly as he awkwardly tried to figure out what to do with his hands. She didn't mind tough, she wanted to be touched, I could see it.   
I rolled my eyes but found myself shaking my hips ever so slightly to the beat, a hand grabbed my arm, Aaron pulled me onto the dance floor mock shaking his butt. I laughed and mimicked him as we drunkenly did some terrible dance moves. I glanced at the bar and Zak sat watching me sipping on a beer, we made eye contact and he smiled slightly. I found myself wishing he would join me on the dance floor.  
Finally as final call came around I sat at the stool beside zak my leg rested against him as a drunkenly held myself up on my hand.   
The bartender handed me my tab  
"300....." I trailed off and gulped, sobering up quickly, i wasn't really sure it was worth it anymore.   
Two large fingers snatched the bill out of my hand, I grabbed for it but Zak held it away from me. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket he slapped a few large bills on top of both my tab and his.   
"You don't have to do that" I hissed so everyone else wouldn't hear  
"Consider it a favor" he smiled at me, he was close enough that I felt his breath whisk across my face, smelling of whiskey and mint as he chewed a piece of gum. I inhaled deeply before a blush settled across my face. I grinned stupidly.

By some luck we made it back to the inn and all filtered into our ur respective rooms, being as quiet as possible. In our room Zak was smoothing out the blankets on the bed pulling clothes out of his suitcase simultaneously   
"You can sleep in the bed I don't mind the floor" I said kindly   
"No you get the bed" he countered   
"No really I insist, I don't mind the floor" I said sincerely, I had always had a weird penchant for sleeping on the floor, even in my own bedroom. Grabbing the spare blanket and a few pillows I laid them on the floor being sure to avoid the carpet hiding the sinister stain. Plopping down on my makeshift bed I turned right as Zak grabbed the neck of his black tshirt pulling it over his head. His back as too me but my breath caught in my throat as I stared at his perfectly toned back, a demon and angel tattoo standing on at the top of his back and neck. His black jeans hung low on his hips and I could help but admire each curve and indent of muscle. He turned and saw me staring

"Oh Uh um sorry.." I quickly turned my head staring at the wall. He chuckled heartily  
"It's ok" he said. I glanced over my shoulder and he was facing me, his muscles even more defined on the front half of his body. My face heated with a hot blush   
"You blush a lot" he observed casually, I glanced back at the wall  
"Yeah I'm not really the type of person to be interested in boys" I said   
"Oh are you...a lesbian?" He asked. My jaw hit the floor, in my drunken stupor I hadn't evaluated what I said  
"No no no that's not what I meant" I said eyeing a spot of pealing paint on the wall "I just meant like I've never had an serious relationships or really been interested in one, and I haven't met many guys that I've been interested in" I rambled   
"So does that mean you're into Me?" I stole a glance back, he was smirking, eyeing me. His jeans low enough the V cut of his muscles caught my eye and that happy trail made my mouth water like a dog. I swallowed and looked away   
"No!!" I scoffed, although even I heard the unsureness in my voice. He chuckled lowly, I heard a metallic clang from behind me that sounded oddly like a belt being undone, my breath hitched as I listened intently to him pull his belt loose from his jeans, I heard shuffling and looked back over, he stood in over boxers casually folding his jeans and setting them on top of the dresser, my eyes widened and I quickly turned my whole body away, but I couldn't unsee the way he moved. The way his thighs flexed when he turned. The way his....I shook my head shaking tw thoughts away.   
"You don't have to be embarrassed it's a human body, what have you never seen a guys body?" He asked, I could hear a tint of frustration in his voice   
"Of course I have it's just strange I don't know you" I said, laying my head back on my pillow, I looked over long enough to see him shrug  
"Well there's no reason to hide" he said tiredly, but part of me could tell alcohol was fueling his aggressiveness about the subject, he stepped into the bathroom and shutting the door, I heard the shower start.   
I couldn't help imagine him in there, his body rippling as he stepped into the hot water....   
I squeezed my eyes shut sighing.  
Zak POV  
Why did I want this girl to notice me so bad? I wondered idly to myself as I stood under the hot water that ran down my body. Id spent literally the last day trying to impress this girl, even going so far as to strip down in front of her, granted yes alcohol running through my veins and clouding my mind had something to do with that, but even still she she was too polite.   
I ran a hand through my hair flattening the spikes in front and rinsing the gel I used to stick it up out. I put my face in my hands and leaned my head against the wall of the shower.   
I didn't have any luck with women, never, I don't know why my mind would think it was ok to try again, but personally I didn't want to. But here I was thinking about her long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, perfect body. Everything. The way she thought her crazy sister was somehow better than her, the one who was trying way too hard to get my attention.   
I only wanted her, I thought about her laying out there on the floor, how much I wanted to crawl into that makeshift bed with her and wrap my arms around her, how much I wanted to sink into her....  
My eyes snapped open, breath coming heavily as I tried to clear my mind, I needed to focus on this lockdown, on getting ratings good enough to keep the show going, on meeting the quota, on four what I needed to do. But all my mind could think about was this girl, and the way my cock stood erect begging to be touched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks guys!! Contact me on my Tumblr The-Epitome-of-Sin for requests!


	5. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley gets an up close and personal paranormal interaction. Could this be the bridge between her and Zak?

Chapter 5  
I held my arms stiffly at my sides letting the water hit my face, clenching my fingers so hard my fingers were white and my hands ached. Internally I was chanting "no" at myself, I knew that I couldn't give in to her beauty. I couldn't let myself get sucked into the rabbit hole, of course I wanted to, but I knew that if I did, my spirit attachments would have something to say about it. And it wouldn't be positive.   
I relaxed my muscles letting my hands drop to my sides, my right palm twitched angrily as my body cursed me for denying myself the pleasure I so desperately needed. I grunted and ran a hand through my hair slicking it back. I just had to not think about her. Much easier said than done.

Harley POV  
I tossed and turned uncomfortably in my little floor bed, listening to the water of the showering pouring down, and All I could picture was Zak slick with water and soap, muscles flexing, parts of him I'd never imagined...  
I slammed a pillow over my head mock smothering myself, groaning loudly into it while my pussy throbbed needfully. How could I have actually let myself get feelings for someone, and someone famous no less! How stupid could I possibly be???? I had to promise myself not to think of him anymore; not to let the distraction get the best of me...  
Breathing out I threw the pillow off my face, I closed my eyes and focused on the energy in the air, it was static and thick around me. It was almost vibrating, it made me nervous but I knew that it was just the spirit Energy, as they wandered the halls, wondering who we were, why we kept shoving strange devices in their invisibly faces.   
Mentally I tapped into the energy, a technique my Wiccan mentor taught me as a way of aligning chakras or cleansing an area, I visualized the light flowing into my third eye, opening myself up to the entities that roamed around me.   
Suddenly beyond my control, the white light I visualized turned pink, it was light and delicate, soft almost, my body felt as though I were floating on a sea of clouds. Behind my eyelids a little girl came into view, she was wearing a tattered dress and no shoes, her hair matted and feet caked with mud   
"Who are you?" My voice didn't sound like mine, it sounded disembodied, airy.  
"Maddy" she spoke clearly and with confidence   
"Hi Maddy, I'm Harley" I said softly, throwing reason to the wind as my brain didn't seem to process I was talking to someone who clearly was not physically there. I tried to open my eyes by found that I couldn't. It was like they were anchored shut. Maybe I was dreaming   
"Tell your friends to stop" she said with anxiousness in her voice  
"Why??" I whispered   
"Just tell them I said so" she said softly  
"Maddy did you die here?" I prodded. She shrieked loudly, a mind numbing scream breaking the silence of my mind, ringing in my ears.   
in the background of my mind I heard a door slam open somewhere far away and people moving and voices, such familiar voices I couldn't seem to grasp.   
"DONT ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT" she yelled at me, the pink beam of light tore away and red filled my vision, anger flowed heavily in the air, tears fell from my eyes uninvited, why the fuck was I crying?  
A woman appeared, her face was sunken and deranged, eyes full of hatre. Black hair hung limply and the dress that hung in our room clung To her form. She reached out to me and I tried to smack her hands away. Snarling she grabbed my arms digging her jagged nails into my flesh. I screeched as the very real pain clouded my vision.   
Everything flashed black and then she was closer to me. Her rotted breath in my face   
"He doesn't want you pathetic little girl. He sees you as a toy. A sad little virgin harlet who is willing to give it up to a man you just met" she grinned wickedly as she said this in a raspy voice.   
I hissed angrily against the pain of her hands twisting my arms around.   
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up" I said breaking my arms free and shoving her away. Maddy stood solemnly in the background.   
Just then My eyes finally flicked open as I saw just the end of Maddys dress flitting out of the room. I tried to jump up to run after her but I was stopped, my body pumped adrenaline faster than I could process it, looking down I saw large arms wrapped around my waist holding my arms to me.   
I cried out  
"Harley!!" He was shouting my name in my ear. I registered the door opening Quickly and Aaron nick rushing in, more hands seemed to grab me  
"Stop it"  
"Harley stop"  
And other variations of the phrase. All I knew was that I wanted to run, I needed to find her, ask her why.   
My vision still shone red hands still grabbing at me all around, my mind becoming claustrophobic as I was forced down to the ground. I felt the floor boards digging into my hip although the pain wasn't registering.  
Slowly I sunk into a black abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone from this fic for awhile now and I apologize. I had some personal stuff but I'm back! This is a short chapter but I wanted to get it written and posted asap! I'll have chapter 6 done and posted sometime tomorrow so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will actually get reads considering Ghost investigators isn't really a "big thing" but I hope those of you who do read it enjoy!


End file.
